The present invention generally relates to cable and wire retention. More particularly, the present invention relates to cable and wire retention for modular computer systems and the like.
A modular computer system is one in which more than one cabinet contains the elements of the system. Numerous interconnect cables and wires representing information and power supply buses electrically connect the cabinets (or modules). The sheer size and number of the interconnect cables often lead to protrusions which are unsightly and pose safety problems to passers-by.
One prior art solution to the above problems is to locate the computer system on top of a raised floor area so that the interconnect cables do not rest upon or extend into commonly used walkways. While this may eliminate the safety hazard for passers-by, it often does not improve the appearance of the system (the numerous unsightly cables still protrude from the cabinets and are in view). Additionally, the cables in prior computer systems frequently become tangled.
U.S Pat. No. 4,957,333, which is assigned to NCR Corporation--the assignee of the present letters patent--describes a solution to the above-mentioned problem by constructing the modular cabinet frame end walls with notch-like voids. The notches, preferably on the rear side of the cabinets are nearly fully enclosed, save a small opening (to preserve structural integrity) through which the cables may enter. The openings are covered by closure members and decorative trims once the cable is in place. The result is a modular computer system without unsightly wires, and in which the modules may be easily and quickly inserted or removed without the need for dismantling the cable attached to the backs of the other modules.
It is desireable to have decorative trims or cable retainers in such a system, in which the cable retainers are easily insertable and removeable.